Getting over and letting in
by katloves21
Summary: After layla found out cody cheated on her with eve ,will phil make her forget or will she have trouble getting over cody and letting phil.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I have ideas for stories but I want to know yours. So you can follow me on twitter at kaybynature21 and give me ideas. I want to write stuff to entertain you guys not just me. This is out of the wwe setting. I own nothing if I did we would have heelajpunk or heelajdolph by now**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Layla got off the bus and went to her first class of the New Year. She just broke up with Cody because he cheated one her with Eve. When Layla walked in the class room she saw Eve all over Cody. "Bitch." Layla mumbled as she walked past. "Ok whoever you sit next to today is your lab partner for the rest of the year." stated. "Class will begin in 5 minutes." Layla sighed she might be by herself this year. The bell rung, 3 seconds later a tall and handsome green eyed boy ran in. "Sorry I'm late, ." he said. "Its ok Phil you can sit next to …. Um Layla." Layla waved her hand. "**_Oooh__he's cute!"_** Layla thought to herself. This might not be a bad year after all.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Layla got up as the bell rang she looked up and saw Phil standing there "Um I don't think we've met last year, I'm Phil and you are…." "I'm Layla." Layla said nervously. Why was she getting all nervous? "You seem pretty cool, so would you like to come to the movies with me and some friends? "Um sure, can my brother come too? His name is W...wade." "Sure it's tonight at 6:30, is that fine." "Um… yea." Layla spat out. Why was it becoming harder and harder to talk to Phil, maybe she liked him. "Okay, see you then."Phil waved and walked. Layla breathed out. This could get her mind of Cody and Eve.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**"****Hey Wade a friend invited us to the movies tonight." Layla told her brother. "And what friend is that?" Wade asked her. "Just a guy I met today in class, his name is Phil." Layla told Wade. "And dose this Phil like you?" "I don't know?" Layla sighed "Do you like Phil?" "Maybe, look I don't know why are you asking all of these questions." Layla spoke. "I'm just saying this might be a way to get your mind off Cody he said as they got in the car.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**When they got to the movies they saw Phil and then followed him and his friends into the theater. Layla started to remember she was afraid of horror movies. "Phil?" she said. "I'm afraid of horror movies." "Don't worry, I've got you." Phil told her.**

**Review Please! Next chapter for this story will be up tomorrow so will one for is he the one for me, if someone for my subscriptions doesn't upload tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it late**

**XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX**

**As Layla waited for class to start, she thought about last night, how Phil protected her from the movie and made her feel safe. "Hey Lay." Phil said snapping her out of her thoughts. When did he get here?  
"What were you thinking about?" Phil asked "Oh its nothing." "Nothing?" "What I can't tell you!" Layla laughed. "Well, then I guess I will …. tickle it out of you." Phil started to tickle Layla and she started laughing. From Cody and Eve's point of view it looks like they were having fun. "I remember when I used to tickle her like that."Cody said "She just trying to get you to want her again but you don't, right." Eve asked Cody. "I guessed she moved on, fast, maybe too fast." Cody said with sneakiness in his voice. "Oh shit." Eve mumbled.**

**"****Ok I'll tell you!" Layla said still laughing. "I was thinking about you." Layla said shyly. "Good news, because I was thinking about you and how I was going to ask you to come to Zack's party withy me." "Well I would love to go with you."**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**"****Wade can you drive to the mall? I need a new outfit." Layla asked Wade. "Yea, but what do you need a new outfit for?" "Zack's party." "Yea, but…oh wait you must have a date. Who is it, is it that guy Phil." Layla blushed "Um, yea." "I knew you liked him, remember your big brother is always right." "Oh shut up, only by 3 minutes."**

**XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOX**

**When Layla got back from the mall, she had the perfect outfit. She had a light blue V-neck shirt, white pants and black leather boots. After she got dress, her phone rung. Its was Phil. "Hey Lay, I'll be there 5 minutes to pick you up." "Ok see you then." "I can't wait" "Oh Phil" Layla giggled.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**When Phil and Layla got to Zack's house it was crowed and they saw a lot of people from school, including Cody and Eve.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**You like where this is going? If you do please review! I will have another chapter up Wednesday .**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I have been super busy but I'm here now so here is chapter 3

"Um Phil, I'm going to get something to drink." Layla told him "Oh, hurry back!" "Trust me I will." She laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXO

Eve saw Layla and followed her over to the punch bowl. "Layla, Cody is mine now so don't think that fake date is gonna make him want you back." Eve told her. "Look, Eve my relationships have nothing to do with you or Cody. Before I saw you I forgot all about Cody, but no you being a bitch, you want to start drama. Well guess what I'm going to end it and prove to you I'm over Cody!" Layla ran over to Phil and spun him around. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. What Layla didn't know was that he was going to kiss back and he did it with passion and everyone around them was watching including Cody who pulled Layla away. "I thought you still loved me, what happened to both of us, you being in love with me?" "Simple you cheated on me, I broke up with you and I met Phil so you can go on back to your slut. I'm sure you two are happy together." "I'm the slut? You're kissing a guy you met two days ago!" Eve butted in. Layla couldn't speak so she ran out the house. "Hey, not cool hoeski!" Zack said to Eve, then he ran after Layla and Phil followed. "Lay, she's just mad because you've got a new broski." Zack told her. "I know but…..she stole my boyfriend." Layla cried. "Yeah, but you have Phil and I know he wouldn't cheat on you." "Yea, I wouldn't do that, plus I'm not able to" "Why is that?" Layla asked "Because you aren't my girlfriend yet, so Miss Layla El would you like to be my girlfriend?" Phil asked her. "Yes! I would love to." "Well aren't I a miracle worker, this is …..SSSIIICCCKK!" Zack laughed. While from afar Phil's ex was looking at the trio…..Maria.


End file.
